Big Secret is Out
by YinKeket
Summary: What lesson will Sasuke learn when he gets turn into a big furry black cat? Will he learn the lesson that would make him a better man or be stuck in cat form for a long time? Enjoy.


I do not own Naruto or the characters. Also not making any money off of this work, just having fun creating stories. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story because I am doing research on Naruto Wikia, manga, and movie. So get ready for to read.

Enjoy ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

Big Secret is Out

Sasuke lost his teammates making him pissed about it; however he didn't care much about Krin the other two he did well a little. He was all alone again and he was getting tired of it. He found a village saying they have the best hot springs around. He didn't know his old team was going to be there soon enjoying their day off from their very long mission. Sasuke was turned into a cat all because he was rude to the old woman who turned in a hot lady. She had long white hair with fox ears where human ears were. She had big green eyes wearing a lavender kimono with dark purple cherry blossom at the bottom of her hem and her sleeves. He didn't find women good looking because of the females back home who drove him into the male blonde which wasn't that hard to do. He wasn't gay at all; he had only eyes for the blonde and no one else. You can say Sasuke is a Narutosexual. The other males at the old village didn't catch his interest at all and thought they were ugly. But for this woman he didn't mind as much because she was powerful. She hid her chakra very well then turned him into a cat. She used a forbidden jutsu, but she didn't care. Not far another figure came out of the mist walking up towards her. He placed his arm around her shoulder. She was already taken. The man whispered something into her ear and nodded. She looked back at the cat telling him something important he had to do. He was pissed being stuck in a cat's body hating the woman who turned him. Over the past few days he got over it enjoying the peace. The raven head wasn't the average size cat. He was little bigger than some. He stayed inside the village for ten days now and was getting bored and pissed. The white hair fox lady said the only way to get his body back if he be nice to someone and help them out. By doing this along the way he would open up his heart that's was her plan when he does the deeds. He had been doing that, yet he was still a black cat no matter what.

Sasuke lay out in the sun being bored and gave up on trying to help and be nice. "Maybe being a cat is not so bad." He stretched out then curled up a wooden box near the empty lot. He was about to take his cat nap when he heard something so horrible made him wanted to run like hell. He jumped to his feet to run away, but it was too late. His old teammate Sakura picked him up saying how beautiful he was and how cute. She carried him over her shoulder holding his butt and his mid back by his shoulders. He looked stupid being handled this way. "Hello, I am handsome not cute, bitch. Put me down damn it!" All Sakura heard him meowing trying to get away. He forgot how strong she was. He sighed giving up making her very pleased. Sasuke didn't think his other old teammate Naruto was with her nor Sai.

Sakura smiled how easy the black cat gave up holding him in her arms and shoulder. He was too heavy for her to pick up just enough if she stood long enough her arms and shoulder would be very tired. Not far away a figure in the shadow was smiling at the poor black cat. Sakura took him to her teammates where they are staying at the famous hot spring Inn. When she got there she heard some yelling between Sai and Naruto well mostly Naruto. Sasuke's ears perked up by the blondes' voice. She rolled her eyes on how stupid he was being. It was a treat by Tsunade for this break after what had happen during their last mission. Yamato was relaxing someplace else enjoying his time off.

"How did I miss it? I wonder why they are here in the first place not that I mind Naruto being here. Oh yeah that Sai guy must have been with them," Sasuke thought his tail was swinging the thought of seeing the blonde again. He would never let anyone know he liked the blonde. It was hard leaving him behind back at the village. Also felt horrible what he said to Naruto saying hurtful words about not having parents and almost killed him. He knew they didn't like Naruto very much even though he worked his ass off for that damn village. He growled having her noticed this trying to calm him down by rubbing his back. Sasuke stopped his growl for a little bit. Sakura pushed the door with her back opening the lobby door seeing Naruto getting ready to fight and Sai just standing there smiling at the blonde.

"What's going on here you two?" Sakura shouted making Naruto stopped in place. She had her body at an angle where the big cat Sasuke can see the other two members of Team 7. Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it, but Naruto looked different than the last time he saw him.

"Why did you stop me? I was going to kick Sai's ass!" Naruto whined while Sai kept quiet looking the blonde then looked at Sakura wondering why she was carrying this big creature. She walked over still holding the raven male in her arms and shoulder.

"What did he said to you this time, Naruto?" Sakura asked moving the big cat around a little bit in her arms. They didn't notice the cat in her arms and how big he was. Amazed how she could pick him up even Sasuke himself was shock a little.

"He said I had no penis and I look like a girl," Naruto pointed out in anger towards him. Naruto Uzumaki was 100% male and not a female; however there was a slight change in his body making him a little bit more female like, but that doesn't mean he was a girl. Sakura rolled her eyes at him. She had heard Sai say that to him all the time walking away from them until she remembered what she was carrying. She came towards them again holding out Sasuke. Naruto did a double take. "Wait, you were holding this cat this whole time?"

"You did see it when she walked in here," Sai began and it didn't stop there. "I guess you finally took notice Naru." Oh this made the blonde mad, but Sakura stopped him in his tracks.

The blonde wanted to smack him so bad calling him Naru like that. He turned his attention onto the big black cat. "What's the name of his little guy?" Naruto baby talked the big fur ball. Sasuke rolled his cat like eyes at the dobe for saying such thing to him.

"I don't know what her name is?" The pink hair didn't notice how Sasuke got pissed when she called him a girl. He was a proud male and a seme male who doesn't take crap, well he can take crap from Naruto only to a point.

"Uh Sakura if I'm not mistaken the black cat you are holding up is a male that has balls in the back," Sai added. Naruto laughed how she had missed something so easy on this creature. Oh Sasuke was proud showing off his parts to the world.

"Hey we should name this fellow. How about Sasuke?" Naruto smiled then frown when Sakura placed the cat down on the floor then looked up at him with a worried face. The black cat was very heavy and her arm was about to give out. The real Sasuke was happy to be on the ground again. He sat down staring at the blonde wonder why in hell name him that. Yes, he was the real Sasuke, but why picked that name rather than the other ones.

"Naruto, why did you name mine cat Sasuke. He looks more like a fluffy to me," Sakura smiled petting him. "See he likes the name beside if I'm going to keep him I need to cut them off so he won't be making kittens with a female cat."

Oh this made real Sasuke pissed for one being called Fluffy. "Who Hell name a poor creature Fluffy…..oh right this pink head woman here." She added and that was all it took for Sasuke to swipe at her leg trotting towards Naruto showing his fangs at her.

His height when sitting was up to Naruto's right knee. The raven head didn't like to be petted by her no matter what form he was in. Naruto laughed at her then stopped when she gave him the death glare. Real Sasuke laughed to himself how nothing had change between them. He hoped there was nothing else going on between if so he would put a stopped to it one way or another.

"See I told you he didn't mind the name Sasuke. Isn't that right Sasuke," Naruto used baby talk again getting down to his level. He rubbed his fur on his head where the real Sasuke was purring. Naruto was scratching behind the ear then his chin.

"Wait I never purred before. So this is purring. I like it if Naruto only does it for me," Real Sasuke continue to purr some more. Sasuke was in heaven and Sakura was pissed at what he did to her.

"I'm seeing as this creature has taking a liking to Naruto not you Sakura, so by this animal made the choice of letting Naruto to be his master," Sakura was pissed, but let it go crossing her arm.

"Sasuke didn't mean to hurt Sakura. I guess he let you know he didn't like the name. I would hate if he gets really pissed off," Naruto explain wanting to keep this beautiful animal. He never had a pet before and thought it would be a good idea to have one. He was always alone when he got back home. The blonde remembered Kiba and his best friend Akamaru were always together when they have the chance to be. He had a family and his best friend to come home too. Naruto didn't notice he was showing a sad face letting real Sasuke pushed his head towards the blonde's hands. Naruto came too smiling down at the black fur ball. He lend down whispering to the big fellow. "Thanks for bring me back to reality." He rubbed his head smiling and looked at Sakura. Sai was still in the same spot when the pink head woman came in. He was watching Naruto playing with the beast.

"Ok Naruto explained to me why you name him that. You know he won't come back to us. You shouldn't torture yourself by naming this creature," She wanted to know why. She got over Sasuke a long time ago after seeing him once. He ignored her and attack them for no good reason.

Naruto look at the black cat then back at her. "I know he won't come back, but I still won't give up on him. He's alone out there. I just….," Naruto was passion towards the beginning, but at the end his passion was burning out fast. "How about I call him Sasu instead?" Sakura didn't want to say it was still close to Sasuke's name, but she let it go.

"Yeah, Sasu is fine. We better get to our rooms and head out later," Sakura announced to them. They were happy to have their own rooms. The lady at the front desk came over telling Naruto to keep an eye on his creature. She was allowing him to keep this fur ball knowing this was a pet friendly Inn and the hot spring aloud their pets but not to go in the water, but can lie on the floor. The Inn has the best open air hot spring. She handed him an orange ball and headed back to her desk waiting for more costumer to come by. They all headed up towards their room saying later to one another. Sasu and Naruto were at the sixth door down from Sai and Sakura. Sakura was two doors down from Sai. She was going to take a nap as for Sai was drawing in his sketch book in his room. Naruto was playing with Sasu. He was laughing how silly Sasu was trying to catch the ball. Naruto was getting sleepy taking a few winks leaving Sasu with nothing to do. He set the ball down on the floor jumping up onto the bed to lie next to the blonde wondering how long he would be out. Sasuke wondered if his body would come back soon, so he can be able hold the blonde. He spread out on the bed taking some of the space watching the hyper blonde sleep.

"Naruto is straight and not interested in men let alone me. If being able to stay beside Naruto in this form then I don't care to get my human body back," Sasuke thought having his tail lightly hitting the bed still watching Naruto sleep. Before Sasuke was going to take a nap himself he saw the fox lady at the balcony waving at him.

She opened the door slowly noticed Sasuke getting off the bed. He looked back at the blonde making sure he was still sleep. He made his way over to her where she was sitting on the metal railing.

"I see you found your own teammates uh. Don't worries I can understand when you talking so don't think I can't hear you," His tail was thumping on the floor hard getting annoyed by this woman.

"I did what I was told and still I'm this damn creature," He growled eyeing her.

"You haven't opened up your heart and by seeing how to take to his blonde you like him a lot," She smiled like fox. He growled at her hating how she found out.

"I don't love the blonde," He showed his fangs.

"Who said anything about love Sasuke," Her smirk can rival the Uchiha's smirk.

"Whatever I'm not into the blonde over there," He looked away blushing if only they can see it.

"Is that so," She raised her left eyebrow up while crossing her arm.

"Yes!" He roared at her forgetting the blonde was asleep. He looked over lucky he was still asleep.

"Ok, but the only way to get rid of this jutsu I placed on you is to open your heart. You have closed it when on what your brother did; however you were getting better with Naruto being there for you. But you being so stupid you left the one good thing that would felt your heart behind leaving him behind for wanting more power. You know the power you wants so much you could have…..,"

"Could have what?" he was now on all fours hanging on by every word she said.

"For that I will tell you another time," She got up standing on the railing jumping backwards disappearing from his line of sight.

He wanted to destroy something so bad. His nails dug in the floor. "Now where was Sakura at?" He walked back inside forgetting to close the sliding door. He saw the blonde still sleeping. His anger was gone left with awe. He jumped onto the bed still no sign of him waking up. He heard the blonde snore softly made him purr.

"Never getting used to purring and while I am stuck in this body I will use this time to blackmail people and this cute blonde here," He curled up next the blonde made Naruto cuddle closer to Sasuke. He was pleased by this action. "I can get used to this." He laid down to his cuddle buddy letting sleep take over.

Few hours later Naruto woke with drool on his chin. He sat up wiping his mouth looking over at Sasu who was on his side showing his belly. Naruto gave a wicked smile crawling towards the big black cat. He slowly loomed his hand over the creature's belly then without warning he started to rub it. He did some scratches here and there earning some purrs from his new pet.

Sasuke was in heaven having this feeling, but he didn't know what it was. He opened his eyes lifting his head up to see what was going on. If he could give a look he would. Naruto his teammate was rubbing his belly made him feel like he was on cloud nine. He moved so he can lick Naruto's hand. When Sasuke moved Naruto stop rubbing him made him miss the feeling. Sasuke lend over licking Naruto's hand to keep going hoping he would get the message.

Naruto felt the tongue of his pet guessing Sasu liked his belly rubbed. So he continued rubbing earning more purring. Naruto smiled wide loving his new pet. "It's awesome how you can come with to the bath with me." He stopped rubbing his belly leaving a sad Sasuke behind.

He changed into his Yukata made Sasuke turned around. Naruto was laughing at the sight, but didn't mind it how strange it was. "I'm done." Sasuke turned around seeing a grinning dobe.

They exited the room heading down to enjoy the hot spring break given by the great Tsunade. When Naruto and Sasu came down they didn't see Sai or Sakura made Sasuke very pleased by it. Naruto went into the room to undress while Sasuke went into the hot springs. Sadly he saw Sai and strangely Sakura was there too. He tilted his head to the side of why she was there until he felt something petting his head. He looked to see Naruto smiling down on him.

"Hey guy's isn't this great to relax for once," Naruto stopped petting Sasu so he can sit in the outdoor hot springs. The Inn they went to only has one huge hot springs and male and females are allowed to be together.

Naruto got in giving a peaceful look in the water before Sai started to mess with him again. Sakura and Sasu rolled their eyes at those two fighting over if Naruto has a penis or not. Naruto wrapped his towel covering his chest and his lower half after what Kiba had said to him before he left for this trip.

"From what I see Naruto your body has changed more female like hints you wearing the towel like a woman," Sai had a point on the way Naruto had his towel. Naruto was pissed, but couldn't fight Sai on that subject.

"Naruto don't worry about it. Don't worry about you looking more female like shape," Sakura smiled didn't make Naruto feel any better. "Do you know what happen or know why this new look came about?"

Naruto had to think on this one sitting in the warm water making his muscle oh so happy. He placed his thinking face on trying to see what he did when the event happen until something hit him. "Well it five days before Ba-chan told us to take a vacation. I was like always training to become strong to bring Sasuke back. Out of nowhere a ball of light hit me in my chest. My vision was burry, but I could only look at my attacker who had long white hair and a tail." They looked at him like he was crazy; however Sasuke knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Why is that woman messing with Naruto? Was it the same day when I got turned into his big fur ball," He thought listening to the rest of Naruto's tale.

"When I woke up I have claws and I….," He blushed at what he was trying to say. He wasn't sure if he should tell them or not. Sakura gave the look on tell me now without pain or I will give you pain if you don't spill. The blonde swallowed looking away then told the rest. Sai didn't care one way or another. "I woke up naked with new parts like fuzzy ears and a long fluffy tail matching the color of my light orange ears with a black tip on my ears and tail."

The others were shock to hear this and wanted to see these new parts he has. Even Sasuke wanted to see this badly. The raven cat was happy in his life right now how Naruto has these new parts. He bet Naruto would be in embarrassed to show his new parts would only show it rarely to other that he trust; however he was an animal not human for the time being, so he can see it more often hoping. They were all thinking it when Sakura spoke up.

"Can we see it? No one is around thankfully for now. Please, Naruto," She asked batting her eyelashes. Naruto looked worried, but gave in to her sadly. He stood up slowly turning his back to them untying his towel. Sasuke was back in his normal form he would have a nose bleed for sure and would take the blonde down in a heartbeat. The towel was below his ass where his head turned the side still blushing.

"After I see these new parts and see if I want to draw you," Sai spoke waiting for the big reveal. Naruto took a deep breath having a light glow surround him and in a blink of an eye the new parts grew out. His long silky tail was swinging back and forth while his ears are twitching from still being embarrassed. His ass was covered by the towel and his tail. Their mouth dropped at the sight of the hyper blonde even Sai had his mouth open.

"Yes, I would have to draw you naked with these new parts of you," Sai wanted to get his sketch book and start drawing, but he didn't want to leave right away. He was taking in every detail on his stunning teammate. "Now in his new form do you still have a penis?" Oh this set Naruto off forgetting he had taken the towel down and turned in front of them. "Yep you do have a penis." Sai smiled while Sakura blushed looking at his naked teammate she had knew since they were at the academy. She couldn't look away on how beautiful he was.

Sasuke would have a full blown nose bleed at this time. He couldn't the image out of his head and he didn't want to get rid of it. The water dripping down the blonde's tan chest going all the down towards his crotch. His hair was at his shoulder even as his ears twitch of being annoyed by his male teammate. Sasuke snapped out of his love daze saw Sai staring at his blonde. He growled jumping in front of the blonde covering of his private parts. Sakura saw this and laughed at the sight of Sasu. Naruto now took noticed he was naked and flashed his teammate and friends. Now he was all red not because of the hot springs just showing off his body. The towel was now soak Naruto didn't care he found it right away wrapping it around him. He was still in his other form hiding behind Sasu.

"How long you're new parts last?" Sakura asked still in awe of Naruto. It would have seemed anything can happen when the blonde was around.

"It can last a long time if I will it," Naruto looked at Sasu's neck while he spoke.

"That's cool. Now I have to stick to like glue, so no butts about it," Sakura final say in the matter for her friend.

Naurto tilted his head to the side. "What in the world are you talking about? I can go on my own as a pleased."

"Naruto you look very feminine with or without you new parts and I'm betting you can get pregnant," Now it had hit home remembering what the woman with the same parts as he does, but the coloring is pure white. The lady told him with his new change he would have to be careful around males due to

"You're right about getting pregnant, but I Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a ninja,"

"Naruto, with normal people you'll be fine; however other ninja who are stronger than you could do something to you. So you will be by my side or with Sai's side when we go out. And that's final," She didn't leave no room for augments. Naruto sighed at this pouting like a little kid. Sasuke will kill anyone who would get near his dobe.

"I think I will head out before I pass out from this heat," He got up with his towel wet followed by Sasu keeping a close eye on his blonde. Naruto went back to his normal self before he went inside the Inn.

The other two left right after Naruto and Sasu disappeared luckily it was just in time because more people started to show up. When team seven headed back into their rooms to rest and explore this village some more. Naruto locked the door them heading towards the bathroom to take a shower.

"Sasu come, keep me company while I take a shower. I know I need to have my tail and ears out, so I can I clean the hot spring water out," Naruto disrobed leaving him in his birthday suit with his new parts. Sasuke was in heaven only he and will never let anyone see his blonde naked if he had any said about it.

Sasuke tail was waging wild trotting towards the blonde. He left the door open for his new pet as before he took his shower. Naruto grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and soap given by the Inn. He was getting squeakily clean happy he had his new pet Sasu to keep him company. Sasuke again was in heaven and wished he was back to his old self and take the blonde in the shower. He always had a soft spot for the blonde and didn't care that he wouldn't have kids to keep the family blood line going; however after hearing he can have kids made him even sexier.

"I am so happy he didn't have to touch a woman to have his cubs instead his blonde will," Sasuke thought lying on the floor waiting for his dobe to finish his shower. He stopped moving his tail remembering he said cubs instead of kids. "I need to work hard to be myself again. After witnessing Naruto's new changes all because of that woman made me realized I need to protect him from other males."

The shower turned off popping out a sexy wet blonde walking towards the towel to dry himself off. His tail took forever, but got the job done. "Thanks for waiting for me Sasu." He wrapped the towel around his waist then petted Sasu's head earning the blonde a loud purr. Naruto smiled at the love he was receiving from Sasu. He yawned having one hand above his head while the other arm down towards his pet. After a well earn stretch he walked to the balcony opening up the sliding door. He felt the cool air of spring upon his tan wet skin made his shiver a bit. There was a chair to sit as soon as he saw it he sat down. Naruto waved his hand bring Sasu towards him. The big cat placed his head on Naruto's thigh while being petted.

"I can get use to this," Sasuke thought despite the fact that purring liked crazy He scent something was off looking up at the blonde seeing tears run down. He didn't understand what was going on, but he be damn if he won't do something to stop it. There was a little space of the chair the blonde didn't take up. Sasuke bought one paw on the spot pushing his body, so he can be face to face to him. Without thinking he licked the tears away trying to make him feel better.

Naruto was shock to see this big animal so close to his face and started to lick his tears away. He wrapped his arms around the big cat's neck burring his face in the soft fur crying some more. All Sasuke could do was wait until Naruto was done. He hoped the blonde would talk about his problem with him maybe thinking he would feel better afterwards. For a good two minutes the blondes tears had dried up. He pulled away wiping away the rest of the tears away.

"Thanks, for being there for me," He let out a sigh before continuing talking out his feelings. "I wish I didn't cry knowing he won't come back." His heart felt a tug making him feel so bad. He wanted to tell the blonde he was so sorry for making him feel that way. "I wish the village would care for a little…I've worked so hard at everything I do, yet I just want someone to love him telling me everything would be alright if I fail or something doesn't go right. If I have that special someone I would be alright after the shit I went through. After this trip of relaxing I would go into training to be Hokage, so I won't have time to look for Sasuke some more." Naruto cried again wiping the tears away. "I just want to be taken care of knowing when I come home I'll feel loved instead of being alone." Naruto lend back in the chair placing his right arm over his eyes. Sasuke was in a sitting position watching him.

"Argh this sucks so much. Some of this is my fault and I know I can't take it back, but, but." Sasuke went on all fours staring at the blonde then brought both is paws on the open space forgetting Naruto can't understand him. "I LOVE YOU so much. I wish I could make you feel better and make your life happy. I hope you'll forgive me someday for the things I've done to you. I love you." All it came out was a roar and some growls made Naruto jump out of his sit. The where Naruto was sitting felt like he was short.

"Don't scare me like that Sasu," Naruto barked then started to laugh really hard. Sasu tilted his head to the side wondering what was wrong with him. One minute he was so sad and then next he was mad then laughing.

"Oh sorry Sasu. Thanks for getting out of my funk. I need a wakeup call," Naruto straighten himself up forgetting he was in the towel this whole time not that Sasuke really minded it. They came inside to get warm from the spring air. Naruto wore his boxes only not in the mood to put on more clothes.

Naruto turned off the light before that he called Sasu over to sleep with him on the bed. Sasuke stopped in mid walk, but threw it out the wind by jumping onto the bed. He made Naruto laugh at his action. Lights went out and the coolness of the room was perfect. Sasuke watched Naruto's sleeping face grinning how peaceful he looks. Few hours into the night there was a tapping at the window woke Sasuke up seeing it was the lady in white again. He dislodged himself from Naruto heading over to the woman. The siding door was open making it easy for Sasuke to get through. The lady in white was smiling away wondering why in hell she was smiling at him.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Sasuke snapped. After listening to Naruto's sad story made him want to kill something and this woman in front of him was not making it easy on him. He needed her alive to take this jutsu off of him.

"Is that any way to talk to someone who would lift this jutsu on you," She crossed her across arms lending against the railing in the corner.

"I followed your rules, but I'm still a damn big ass black cat who can't even tell the one person how much I care for him," He was breathing hard letting it all out. His arms were moving around pointing at her. She was still smiling tilting her head to side wondering if he would catch on. Sasuke pulled his arm back about to leave until he saw his hands. His normal looking hands were back which means the jutsu was gone. He turned to her, but she was gone like the way she came. The cool air was hitting his skin made him shiver. He was thankful to be back.

He looked inside the room noticing Naruto was moving around having the blanket kicked off. He smiled at the sight can't wait to see the blonde's face. He will go back to the village with Naruto and hoping they would be lent on him. No one has ever fought for him, never and it felt good to have someone love him so much. He will make up for all the wrong he did to his beloved teammate. He walked in closing the door behind him quietly. He was shock how the blonde was still sleeping after him yelling at the woman. He could use this to his advantage, but right now he wanted the blonde awake. He made his way over wanted to laugh at the sight. Naruto's leg was off the bed with the other is bent and his body was at a diagonal with his arms above his head. Sasuke sat near the leg was off the bed then without warning he tickled the blonde. Now this woke Naruto up from his sleep laughing and freaking out on who was tickling him and knew the spots to go after. The only person who knew where his tickle spot was was Sasuke. Naruto froze for a quick second made Sasuke stopped wondering if the blonde figured out who he was.

"Took you long enough," His voice was smooth and deep. Naruto haven't heard him in so long and wished to hear it so many times. He sat up turned on the light looking back at the raven. He didn't know if this was a dream or not. He had so many of them.

"Oh man this can't be happening again," Naruto pouted.

"What are you talking about, dobe?" Sasuke was excited to see where this was going. He was pleased how Naruto had dreams about him.

"Well this is a dream teme and you kept popping up so much like now naked in front of me also I don't see my pet Sasu anywhere. So I know this is a dream," Naruto pointed out throwing his hands wild. Sasuke just smirked loving this dobe more and more.

Without warning Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and kissed the dobe head on. Naruto moan into the kiss loving the feel of it. The raven's hands were exploring all around mapping the body knowing where to push his button. Naruto was in heaven having the raven with him and touching him was making him go wild. Naruto's parts came ready to be touch from the raven. Sasuke pulled back wanting to breathe again noticing Naruto's new parts came out. Oh he was going to have fun with these knowing Naruto too. The blonde was panting and was now in the middle of the bed. His tail was hitting the bed hard then moved around until Sasuke grabbed the base of the tail which made Naruto moan. Sasuke was in paradise with the sounds of his new lover made.

"Sasuke not teasing and put in already or I will do it," Naruto demanded not leaving any room to argue. Sasuke lost it on how forward Naruto was being and loving it every minute. He let Naruto took over for the first half of their wild love making until he took over enjoying the sounds were coming.

Naruto woke up feeling so warm and happy. When Naruto tried to get up; however fell back down on this belly. His lower back hurt like hell wondering why it had hurt so much.

"I think the reason why you are in pain is because you were in patience of having my dick inside your ass. Not that I'm complaining. You turned me on when you take charge every now and again," A smooth silk voice spoke to him. Naruto snapped up looking at none other Sasuke Uchiha lying next to him naked. He lend in kissing the blonde pulling away seeing the face goes up in flames.

"How….how, how did you get here and," Naruto was wondering why he was there until reality smack him hard. "Oh my god it wasn't a dream it was real. I had sex with Sasuke and I told him I have wet dreams about him." Naruto hid his face underneath the pillow groaning made Sasuke laugh at the sight. Naruto was shock to hear the raven laughing, but it sounded beautiful to hear him and wanted to hear more of it.

"Naruto get out there so I can explain how I got here," He waited for Naruto to take the pillow off his head, yet that didn't happen. Sasuke sat up crossing his legs and his right hand as he grabbed the pillow off the dobe's head. Naruto whined trying not to look at him. Sasuke sighed and started his tale on how he went the white hair fox lady and how he was turned into a cat.

Now Naruto slowly pushed his body up so he was lending against the wall. His face was still red after spilling his life to him last night and saw him naked again. Naruto's ears, tail and claws were still made Sasuke pleased by the sight. The raven's dick twitch at the sight wanted to take the blonde right then and there and make him not walk for a week.

"Wow so we both met the fox lady in white. I wonder why did that to us," Naruto question as Sasuke pulled him onto his lap. Naruto blushed wanted to hide himself; however if Sasuke has any say in it he wouldn't let that happen.

"That's a good question on why did that to us," Sasuke held Naruto close not wanting to leave him. Naruto's tail was swishing around made Sasuke ticklish. He turned the blonde's head and kissed him so passionately. Naruto didn't know what to do feeling all this love poured into him and he took it gladly.

"Finally I was about to lose hope on you Sasuke, but you pulled through. Now I don't have to worry about my Naruto as much," The fox lady said shocking the both of them. Sasuke grabbed the blanket wrapping it around the blonde. "Like I would want Naruto knowing that I'm taken and Naruto only loves you only." She sighed at him, but smiled never the less. "The reason why I'm here is to explain why I turned Naruto first into his stronger form. I talked to Kyuubi inside you and chatted until we agree on the outcome on you."

"And what that be," Naruto asked lending a little away from Sasuke.

"The outcome was that you would merge with Kyuubi being a true demon like myself. Now when you Naruto have a child Kyuubi will be one of them. His soul is waiting inside your belly waiting for someone to sperm to spark it. Also you have better control over your demon power not have to worry about Kyuubi taking over and destroying things." Lend back into her chair she pulled from the balcony.

"Well I can tell you this. Naruto is mine and no one else and that sperm will be me," Sasuke full of prided saying what he did. That made Naruto pleased by it and the fox lady too.

"By the way I never got your name?" Naruto lend back into Sasuke's chest.

"My name is Yuki and Naruto you are family being a fox like myself. Before I go I have good news for you Sasuke," The raven paid close attention wondering if it was really good news or to mess with him more. "When you go back home to Konoha Sasuke you will be under house arrest for three months. Can't have a high rank mission for a whole year just some low level ones also." Sasuke looked at her in shock and same with Naruto. With that being said she disappeared in front of them.

Naruto eyes became burry with tears falling down. "Sasuke felt the tears on his hands pushed Naruto forward a little so he can face his new found lover in the face."What's wrong?"

"I was so scared when you come back to Konoha that they would killed you, but, but they can't now cause of what Yuki did for you," Naruto hugged Sasuke closed never wanting these feelings go. Sasuke smiled at his blonde hugging his back with all his might. He kissed the blonde's whiskers cheeks then kissed his lips softly. They went for another round of sex made them both happy. After a good three hours of love making Naruto fell asleep while Sasuke kept watch for a little bit before he sleep took over.

Not too far Yuki explained to Sakura and Sai how Naruto would be busy with Sasuke and not to disturb them. She also explained more about what she did to Naruto and Sasuke made her upset a little, but happy for them both. She did promise Sai that he will paint Naruto and her naked knowing he was really good with his skills. Sai thanked her and wonder how Sasuke would take it having his lover pose naked into front of him. He thought it was going to be fun and Yuki would make sure of it. The loving couple on the bed enjoying the peace they finally have until Sakura busted down the door later that evening.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing this story and all my other stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

Come read my new fic called **Nyaa Nyaa Diner Café **where you'll see all types of Anime, Manga, games and much more. Here we make fun of them like some of them that they are the same, yet comes from different worlds, or how in the world did this happen.

And if you have any ideas or request on who should show up in the café then us know. Maybe we will talk about how the anime boys look like females. Or anime character who like another character from a different anime. Maybe have one chapter full of red head characters from all over the world talking about stuff and talk about destroying their And so on and so on.

**Illusion Technique: Mist** (redirect Genjutsu: Haze) Illusion Technique: Mist Name Kanji 幻術・霧 Rōmaji Genjutsu: Kasumi Literal English Illusion Technique: Mist Games Genjutsu: Haze Debut Video Game... Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 Appears in Game only Data Classification Genjutsu Class Offensive, Defensive Range Short-range Users * Kurenai Yūhi Kurenai...

**Chakra** (チャクラ, _chakura_) is essential to even the most basic jutsu; it is a mixture of the physical energy (身体エネルギー, _shintai enerugī_) present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy (精神エネルギー, _seishin enerugī_) gained from exercise and experience. Once mixed, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions.


End file.
